My Forbidden Fruit
by Yuna-kins
Summary: New School. New students. One new girl student, in a male College. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS YAOI/HENTAI/LANGUAGE Axel/Roxas, other pairings. Oc is added. Enjoy! :D


My Forbidden Fruit

Kay, just so ya'll don't get confused, this is a YAOI FANFIC/HENTAI so i'm sorry if you don't like either of those, just don't read it if you don't, kay? Dont flame me ;-;

Also, There will be many pairings in here, an' i'm adding a couple OC's into here. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, HENTAI/YAOI SEX SCENES.

ENJOY AND REVIEW? : D3

Amaya= OC

* * *

Amaya Pov.

I was sitting on the steps, outside my little home. It was just barely after 12pm, and you can already hear my Mother in a drunken fit. My father died two years ago. We tell everyone he just died of a heart attack, when really, my mother drove him to commit suicide. Dad was so tired of her abuseing, of her alcohol drinking, of her screaming. One morning, we just found him dead. On the bathroom floor. We have no idea how he exactly killed himself, but I do know it was because of her. The wretched woman I call mother. Dad and I were actually really close, before she came into the picture. Technically, she's not my blood mother. She's my step mother, my real mother died after giveing birth to me. I'm now 19, and soon to be attending Twilight College. It's a dorm college, so pretty soon i'm moveing out and never to see my step mother for a year. I honestly can't wait. I'm suposed to be leaveing today, so that's a bonus. I stood up, turned around and was met with a wine bottle to the head. Dazed, i looked up to see my step mother standing over me, holding a broken, bloody bottle above my face.

" I shoulda killed you while I had the chance, you stupid Whore. Shoulda' killed you just like how I killed yer Dad," I stared up at her, as she swayed, holding the bottle in her hand. I shook my head is disbelief, not believeing the words that just came out of her mouth.

"You did not kill him, He committed suicide, BECAUSE OF YOU!" I jumped up, shoved her, and ran inside to grab what little belongings I had. I heard a thud as she hit the ground behind me. I ran up the stairs, crying. I realized technically, she DID kill him, she drove him to commit suicide. She probably even conned him into it knowing her. I ran into my room, and dove for my backpack. Just then, I heard the door open, and I could hear her walking around slowly with heavy footsteps.

"Where are ye, you stupid Whore! C'mere! Your not goin' to that college, YOU HEAR ME?" I heard her trip over something, and the room filled up with her curseing. I looked at my window. I had a tree right right outside, so it would be an easy climb, but could the branches hold me? I guess we're about to find out. I closed my door silently, locking it. I took the picture of my dad and I, shoved it into my bag, and went to the window. I heard her run up the stairs, and holy shit can she run one she's wasted out of her mind. Panicing, i fumbled with the window lock and screamed. I couldn't open it, It just wouldn't budge. She locked it. I heard my door handle rattle. She had a key, and I was trapped. I held my bag tightly to my chest and braced my self. I turned to the window, and ran at it, head tucked. I heard the glass shatter, and shards of glass pierced my arms and shoulder as I fell out the window, I reached out and grabbed a branch to break my fall, but that just snapped. As I fell, I looked up to see my step Mother watching me fall with a satisfied smile. I fell in her flowerbed, into all of her prize winning Petunia's. Our yard was littered with the little pink flowers, and I hated them. I'm not exactly a fan of pink. I got up, and flinched as the glass bore into my skin. I picked it out, and ran. I ran for all my life, clutching my bag. I was wearing my dark purple skinnies, with a black T-shirt, and my black converse, so it was quite easy to run. Atleast I wasn't wearing my skirt. As I ran down the street, I thought about the school. It would be so nice to get away from my step mother. But, What about when it ends? Where will I go then?

" I musn't think about the future, and besides. That's a whole year ahead of me. I gotta think of the present, the now." I told myself out loud, almost tripping over a stone. I kept running, not looking back. I looked around, slightly lost. It was fairly easy for me to get lost in Twilight Town. I looked around for another soul, for somebody to help me, but I saw nobody. I looked behind me, and saw buildings, and roads, but no other life. No people. I looked ahead then saw a short boy, about my height, I'm 5'4, with blonde spikey hair. He was wearing a black cloak, with his back towards me. I sighed with happiness, and yelled.

" Excuse me? Excuse me, sir?" I ran towards him. He turned his head, and looked down at me. Yea. Looked DOWN at me. He wasn't my height, he was taller. Oops, silly mistake. He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"I...Uh...Y-yea. I'm.. lost. I need help finding Twilight College, do...you know where it is?" I looked up at him, hopefully. He nodded.

"I'm heading there myself. I'll walk with you." I smiled, and nodded my thanks. We started walking.

"So..What's your name?" I asked, looking straight ahead.

"Roxas. Yours?" He had such a lovely voice.. and such a lovely body... Surely I wasn't falling.. _inlove _with a guy I just met...Am I?

"A-amaya. Amaya Hearn." I twitched as a few shards of glass dug into my shoulder due to the straps of my backpack. I could feel blood dripping down my chest, but I ignored it. My long hair, a purple black colour, covered the my scratches on my shoulder and neck. He must of noticed the twich, as he stopped and looked at me.

"Are you hurt?"

"Um.. Y-yea, but nothing serious.." I stared in the other direction, refuseing to make eye contact.

"Bull. I can see gashes, blood and glass on your neck." He moved my hair aside and looked at the mess. There was dry blood splatter on my shirt and backpack, and to top it off blood was pouring out of my wounds. He picked me up, and held out his hand, opening a portal. My eyes opend wide as we went through. We appeared in an office of some sort, I looked around. ' TWILIGHT COLLEGE.' Read a sign, and I nearly jumped for joy. I was finally here! After my new found friend spoke to the secretary for a moment, I was taken to the nurse's office, and was told to sit on the bed and wait. Roxas sat in the chair across the room and watched me. Slightly embarressed, I turned my head and stared at the floor. The nurse walked in, and asked a ton of questions. She then sprayed disinfectant stuff onto my wounds. I nearly screamed, it stung so bad. She took tweezers, and started to pick out the glass shards. My eyes threatend to over flow with tears, but I refuse to cry infront of people. I havn't cried infront of someone since my Dad's funeral, after that, I learned to control it. She straightend, patted my good shoulder and said I was free to go. I smiled. After saying thank you, Roxas and I went to the front desk to find out who's dorm I get to be in. Turns out, It's a rather rare occasion for girls to be excepted into Twilight College, I'm not sure why. There are a few girls here, but they already have enough people in thier dorms.

"Well. I hope your fine with shareing a room with guys, becuase there is one room left, that is not full. " I nodded, smileing.

"Alright. Your new dorm mates are Axel, Zexion, and Marluxia. Roxas will show you to your dorm." I nodded once again and went out the door. The actual school part wasn't about to start for a month, as it was still summer break. He showed me to my room and went inside. We were greeted by a tall, Red haired man with a green triangle tattooed under each eye. He went to Roxas, took him into a big hug, then bent down to..kiss him? I blushed and went inside to leave the two lovebirds alone. I guess Roxas will have some explaining to do later. I saw a blue haired man, almost emo looking, sitting at the counter, eating and reading a big black book. Just then, A pink haired guy walked out of the room, and glomped me.

"You must be our new dorm mate!~" He grinned at me, holding me in a tight hug. I blinked and nodded. He had the most lovely voice, it stuck in my head.

"My name is Marluxia. The red head is Axel, and Emo boy over there is Zexion. We're just getting our rooms situated. By the looks of it, you'll be bunking with Zexion. Which is in the room on the right." He pointed to a door, that must've been the bedroom. Beside it, was another bedroom. I looked around the place, It was so huge. Then again, Twilight College was a really big place. There was a beautiful, big kitchen. With oak cabinets and an island with granite counter tops, it was definitely the most gorgeous kitchen I've seen in my life. It had black bar stools around the island. There was a black fridge and a black, shiny stove with of course, a black microwave above it. The counter tops were clean and spotless. I turned to face the liveing room area, which to get to you have to go down a step. There was a ledge surrounding the entire liveing room area, a small step. There was a great big plasma Tv hanging on the wall, with various gameing consoles underneath. Walking towards the bedroom, I can see the bathroom. As I change direction to go explore the bathroom, I catch a faint scent of roses. The bathroom was breath takeing. The floor was tiled, with grey tiles. The walls were a light rose colour, almost a light pink. There was a long counter, with three mirrors and three sinks. There was a toilet in the corner, and two showers, with of course doors. But, The door's were glass, the wavy glass kind. I walked out and went into my bedroom. There was two Twin bed's, serperated only by a small endtable, on which sat a lamp. There was another table on the other side of the beds, each with alarm clocks. I'm guessing the bed to the left when you walk in is already taken, as it's made and has a black duffle bag sitting on it. On the other bed, there were neatly folded sheets and a blanket with two pillows. I set down my bag and began to make my bed. I put some of my things away, includeing the clothes I had managed to grab. As I closed my wardrobe, I noticed Zexion was in the room, sitting on his bed, watching me. I turned and blushed.

"H-hi, My name is Amaya Hearn. Pleasure to m-meet you." I smiled at him, takeing in his features. He just stared at me. Then spoke.

"Why are you here?" I was taken aback, as I was expecting a smile, or a hello atleast. I stared at him.

"I...i don't know, For the education. For the fun of it." I lied. I don't tell people about my troubles back at home, They don't need to get involved. But I can tell he saw right through my lie, as he stared at me, as if searching my mind, looking for the truth. I grabbed some clothes, a towel, and my straightner and went to the bathroom for a shower. To tell you the truth, He kinda scares me, But. Hopefully with the right kind of words, maybe we can become friends.


End file.
